


О пользе разговоров

by JanetDi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Control, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Summary: Лорис скучает. Эмре это очень удивляет.
Relationships: Emre Can/Loris Karius
Kudos: 1





	О пользе разговоров

Эмре вышел из душевой и не обнаружил Лориса в кровати. Тот, безупречный, как картина кисти Боттичелли, неспешно надрачивал, сидя в кресле. Молочно-белая кожа Лориса, расцвеченная узорами татуировок и кое-где покрасневшая от его, Эмре, усердия, на подбородке и носу чуть-чуть шелушилась из-за беспощадного стамбульского загара. Лоснящийся, расслабленный, неспешный и полностью обнаженный Лорис лениво проводил сомкнутой ладонью по своему напряженному члену, и лицо его было таким одухотворенным, что могло бы послужить прообразом изображений святого Себастьяна или, например, Варфоломея. Признаться честно, Эмре не слишком хорошо разбирался в христианских святых, да только сравнения поневоле напрашивались: Лорис был невероятно, бесконечно, чересчур красив, даже богоподобен, что ли.  
Эмре покачал головой.  
– Сколько раз в день ты дрочишь?  
– Двенадцать, – Лорис повернулся к нему и расставил ноги, чтобы было удобнее. Эмре, против воли, переступил с ноги на ногу. – Я скучаю.  
Это было непохоже на Лориса. Не дрочка на публику, нет – Лорис знал, что хорош, все его движения были преисполнены ленивой красотой, он частенько устраивал для Эмре вот такие вот спектакли в качестве прелюдии. Бывало, ждал в номере перед матчем или терпеливо ловил в пустой раздевалке на тренировках, или заманивал разными нелепыми предлогами к себе домой, и Эмре, обычно полностью одетый, сидел у ног Лориса и смотрел, как сейчас, не в силах двинуться с места, заворожённый тем, что весь этот нереальный человек – его.  
Нет, в том, как Лорис двигал рукой, в том, как оголялась головка члена, едва влажная, пунцовая, нежная, не было для Эмре ничего удивительного. Лорис говорил – и вот это вводило в ступор.  
– Скучаешь? По мне?  
– Невероятно, – движения стали резче, Лорис плотнее сжал ладонь. Перевитый венами член стоял как каменный, и Эмре потянулся к своему паху, оттягивая мошонку. От надвигающегося оргазма у него даже потемнело в глазах, но ему казалось, что ситуация под контролем. По крайней мере, это было единственное, что он точно мог проконтролировать сейчас. – Я не ожидал, что это будет так тяжело. Не видеть тебя каждый день.  
Лорис откинул голову на спинку стула и закрыл глаза, словно ему было больно смотреть на Эмре. Поджал пальцы на ногах, вынул спину. Смазка выступила, испачкала ему пальцы, и Эмре сделал шаг, ощущая, как подгибаются колени.  
Кажется, уже наступило утро – косой луч золотил безликий ковёр номера, проникая сквозь небрежно задернутые шторы. Они только четверть часа как потрахались, встретившись после месячной разлуки, и Эмре был уверен, что утолил первый голод, но сейчас его снова накрывало безудержной волной плохо контролируемого желания утащить Лориса в кровать снова. Утащить и не выпускать больше никогда, не оставлять, не переставать трогать, слышать, видеть. Чувство контроля – себя, ситуации – начало постепенно испаряться, как туман под жарким стамбульским солнцем.  
Было ли тяжело? Безусловно. Стоило ли уезжать? Вероятнее всего. Как ему жилось в Италии? Спокойно.  
После бури и натиска Ливерпуля, Милан ощущался тихой гаванью, благим местом, наполненным красотой каналов, дворцов, галерей и соборов, а также вкусной едой, хорошей музыкой и воздержанием.  
Был ли Эмре счастлив? Наверное.  
Лориса ему, конечно, не хватало, но…  
Кроткий стон, даже, скорее, животный рык, расколол скупые и путанные мысли Эмре. Конечно, он скучал, каждый день, каждую ночь, каждую тренировку. Ему не хватало присутствия и тепла, чужого беспроводного наушника в ухе по пути от тренировочной базы до стадиона, дурацкой музыки, рваных джинс, идеальных коленей, коротких и отрывистых поцелуев, украденных ночей, взятых взаймы минут на отсос в душе и жаркого, осознанного приказа «выеби меня». Ему не хватало привязанности, огромной чашки овсянки по утрам, смешной собаки, беспокойно спящей на роскошном диване, очков на прикроватной тумбочке, жаркого тепла развороченной постели, члена в заднице, пальцев на члене, апельсинового сока, зорко оберегаемого от чужих посягательств и совместных планов на выходные. Ему не хватало всего. Сразу. Целиком. Полностью.  
Лорис кончил, сперма потекла по члену, пальцам, животу, и Эмре все-таки опустился на колени, не в силах больше сдерживать оргазм. Низ живота наполнился тяжестью, из-за острого удовольствия снова потемнело в глазах.  
Опустошённой и растерянный, Эмре вздохнул.  
– Что ты со мной делаешь?  
Лорис, кажется, не услышал вопроса. Он улыбнулся и медленно облизал перепачканные спермой пальцы. Луч солнца добрался до него, высветив на лице узкую полоску и вызолотив ассиметричные пятна светлых веснушек, которые появляются только у очень светлооких людей.  
– Я скучаю, – сказал он снова. – Это и есть любовь?  
– Похоже на то.  
– Хорошо.  
Эмре кивнул на кровать. Лорис согласно хмыкнул, встал, потянулся и легко подхватил Эмре под мышки, чтобы дотащить до постели.  
У них было ещё несколько десятков часов, и оба были уверены, что о любви они ещё поговорят.  
В конце концов, день ещё только начинается.


End file.
